


Sir, we'll have to ask you to step off for security reasons

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Lorcan is a gentleman when it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: This came from an OTP meeting on a train prompt list I reblogged on Tumblr. Elide finds herself in some trouble on a late night train. Someone luckily gives her a hand.





	Sir, we'll have to ask you to step off for security reasons

Elide knew she had made a mistake.

Sitting here on the train by herself after midnight wasn’t an ideal situation. Both Aelin and Manon had offered to come meet her after her shift, but Elide hadn’t wanted them to travel all that way just to sit on the train with her for and hour and 10 mins. She had assured them that she would sit in the carriage closest to the driver and that she would update them every now and then. 

But she had been in a rush to get on the train and jumped on whatever carriage was closest. She had ended up in the middle of the train and her ankle was hurting her enough that the thought moving up the train between the carriages had made her feel sick. Elide was also sure she would be fine. That was before two stops later a group of drunk men had got on the train and sat themselves right by the door of the carriages. They had immediately spotted Elide and like a wave passing from one man to the other the leering and snide comments had started.

Even with earphones in Elide could hear them and she tried not to look their way. But every movement from them made them nervous. And when of them stood and started to make their way towards her, her heart dropped to her stomach.

“Hey there, beautiful,” the man slurred as he leaned on the chair in front for support. 

Elide debated whether or not to reply. But it was obvious that he knew she knew he was there. So she said as coolly as she could, “Hello.”

“Wanna come sit with my mates and me?” The man lent forward so that he was in Elide’s direct line of sight. 

“No thank you,” Elide replied. She dealt with plenty of intoxicated people at the bar she worked at and she found politeness was often the best way to keep them from riling up.

“I don’t think you heard me…”

He had reached to pull Elide’s earphone from her ear and Elide just reacted and hit his hand away. He withdrew it quickly and Elide tried not to recoil from the drunken anger that had appear on his face.

“You little…” He started but stopped when another figure appeared beside him. 

“I think you heard her clear enough,” a deep male voice replied.

Elide looked up and saw the biggest man she had ever seen. His chest was enormous, his muscles could be seen very clearly through the sleeves of his thin shirt as he crossed his arm over his said chest, and his dark hair and eyes mad him all the more imposing. 

“She yours?” The drunk man said as he straightened up. He looked like a child compared to the other man.

“No. She’s her own and she said she’s fine without your company,” the new stranger replied.

“She just needs some convincing, is all,” the drunk man went to sit in the seat across from Elide but the other man grabbed his arm.

“I don’t think she wants you to do that.”

Elide watched as the drunk man probably made the worst mistake of his life. The anger was back and he looked his opponent up and down. He then went to throw a punch which the tall sober man easily evaded. When he went to throw the next punch the other man just lightly knocked him away. With the force of that coupled movement of the train and his drunkenness the managed to hit his face on one of the seats. Elide watched wide eyed as blood started to stream down the man’s face. 

The drunk man groaned and Elide heard some murmuring from his friends. Then a few moments later she heard the compartment doors open and a guard stepped through. He approached the Elide and the two men taking in the situation.

He addressed Elide first, “Are you alright?”

Elide just nodded.

Then the turned to the other two. “Off the train. Next stop.”

The injured man said nothing. The other one just glowered.

“I didn’t do anything, he attacked me,” the tall man ground out. “It’s his own stupidity that caused the blood.”

“He’s right,” Elide said before she could stop herself. “It was the movement of the train.”

“Doesn’t matter,” the guard explained gruffly. The tall man went to say something else but the guard held up his hand. “Sir we’ll have you step off for security reasons. Unless you want me have you physically pulled off the train I suggest you do it on your own.”

The tall man turned to gather his things and the drunk man did the same thing. The friends of the drunk man glared at Elide. She would be left on the train with these men, and the man who had helped her was being kicked off. Unfairly in her eyes. So as the train pulled into the next stop Elide made a decision. The two men stepped off the train, going opposite ways. 

Elide grabbed her bag and hurried to the doors and stepped onto the platform into the cold night air. Looking up and down Elide saw the drunk man making his way to the bathroom. The tall man just found the closest bench and sat on it.

Elide followed him and sat down beside him. If he was surprised to see her, he didn’t show it.

“Thanks, for that,” Elide said a bit lamely. What had she done? She now had to wait for the next train, getting her home at an even more ridiculous hour than her original train would have. And now she was sitting on the platform with a man she didn’t even know the name of. 

“No problem,” he said in reply.

“I’m Elide,” Elide said.

“Why did you get off the train Elide?” The stranger asked,

“I didn’t want to stay on with the rest of his drunk friends alone,” Elide explained.

“You could have gone with the guard,” the stranger countered. Elide was getting a little frustrated that he wasn’t offering his name. 

“I also thought it was unfair that you got kicked off for nothing. And I didn’t want you waiting alone because of me.”

The stranger turned his head to look at her properly, eyes squinted slightly as if he was trying to figure something out. 

“I’m Lorcan,” he said at last.

“Hi, Lorcan,” Elide said with a relived smile. “So Lorcan, what do you do?”


End file.
